Jakotsu!
by Sa-kun
Summary: Jakotsu and Bankotsu are drinking, and Jakotsu becomes slightly too...flirtatious. JakBan.


**Titel:** Jakotsu!**  
****Theme Used:** # 23 (Sake, down by the river, "Don't you ever get drunk?") The BanJak-LJ contest of Nov. 18 2006.**  
****Rating:** T**  
****Pairings:** JakBan, I suppose there is a mention of Jak?, but it doesn't really mean anything nor does the other person even have a name.**  
****Summary:** Jakotsu and Bankotsu are drinking, and Jakotsu becomes slightly too…flirtatious.

******Ramblings: **Well, Japanese words again. I don't dislike raccoons either, they just seemed to hang out at riversides. Note: _Suki da_, or _suki desu_, depending on politness, is just a very childish and cute way of saying you like someone/thing. Daisuki is stronger, more in love type of like.

* * *

"-Oh! ya, eto…" 

Bankotsu smirked gleefully, eyes shimmering. "And then you kissed him?"

Jakotsu laughed, nodding, obviously very satisfied with himself. "Ah, the look on his face…" Shaking his head, he blinked, startled by the sudden gentle fingertips ghosting over his face.

"Funny as that may have looked, he should've lest have had the sense to take his gauntlets off." Bankotsu's eyes hardened. "Not that you should've provoked him like that to start with."

Jakotsu huffed, snatching the sake from Bankotsu's grip. "It was just a joke, mou…" He took a mouthful of the alcoholic beverage, then he pouted resting his head on the other's shoulder. "'Sides, he ought to pull that metal rod of his out of his arse."

"Jakotsu!" Jakotsu grinned, playfully nipping Bankotsu's ear. "_Jakotsu._"

With a huff, Jakotsu sat back up, crossing his arms petulantly. His sulking was abruptly interrupted by Bankotsu throwing an arm around his shoulder. A tan hand stretched out in front of him, holding the bottle of sake, waving at-

There, down on the shore on the other side of the river, two small raccoon cubs playing, biting their mother's tail

"Oh! Kawaii!" Grinning, Jakotsu leaned forward, standing on all fours. "Oi, puppies!" He waved, still grinning widely.

The animals froze, staring at the two members of the Shichintai, then they scrambled away, the cubs attaching themselves to their mother's tail as she took off.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, grabbing his friend by the collar of his kimono, hauling him back to sit down properly. "Now see what you did, you scared them!" Jakotsu pouted, leaning into Bankotsu. Shaking his head, Bankotsu patted his back. "Cheer up, raccoons are evil anyway."

Letting Bankotsu pour him more sake in one of the half abandoned cups, he slowly sipped it. Staring morosely at the water, he watched the stream make its way almost hurriedly down towards the lake where the rest of their companions had set camp.

With a heavy clash, Bankotsu carelessly dropped his armour next to him and sighed, rolling his shoulders to get the stiffness out of them. "It's just a stupid animal." A rustle, and Bankotsu tossed his shirt in Jakotsu's face, grinning cheekily, twirling his sash between his fingers. "Ne?"

Jakotsu's eyes lit up, and with a gasp his leader found himself lying winded on his back with a kimono wearing man grinning shamelessly down at him, eyes hungrily roving over the exposed chest. "Bankotsu…"

Bankotsu slapped his forehead, groaning. "Ja-ko-tsu." He narrowed his eyes. "Get off."

"Demo, Bankotsu…" He leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together, gazing teasingly into exasperated eyes. "I serve only you-"

"Jakotsu." He growled, growing impatient.

Jakotsu sighed dreamily, gently running the fingers of his right hand through the dark bangs of his leader. "I like how you say my name- Ouf!"

Bankotsu grinned cheekily, pressing Jakotsu's shoulders down on the ground, fingers digging into the pale flesh. "Mou, that hurt…"

"What are you doing?"

Jakotsu whistled, shifting slightly he moved to wrap his legs around Bankotsu's waist, wriggling suggestively. "I was just feeling lonely…" He wrapped his arms around Bankotsu's neck, pulling him down he sighed into his leaders hair.

Bankotsu, nodded, pulling back slightly, cupping his friend's cheek. He gazed seriously into the dark eyes. "Do you want a pretty boy? I'm sure I could find someone nearby."

Jakotsu shrugged, flushing slightly and he raised his head, noses touching. "I already found you…" He smirked. "You're handsome, and sexy too."

Bankotsu blinked, cheeks slowly growing red. "That's not what I meant." He hissed.

Jakotsu cocked his head. "No?" Bankotsu shook his head. Jakotsu sighed. "How am I supposed to seduce you when-" Jakotsu pouted, trailing his fingers down Bankotsu's chest. "Don't you ever get drunk? It'd be much easier then, and you'd see my side of it too!" Jakotsu grinned suddenly. "Wouldn't that be great?"

"…you're drunk, aren't you?"

Jakotsu nodded morosely and hugged Bankotsu tighter to himself. "Suki da, Ban-ki."

Smiling gently, he rubbed his friend's back, eyes warm. "Un. Suki da."

* * *

And the end. 

Now, I would like you all to revies, because it really makes me happy. :)


End file.
